


The crows and the eagle

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Wingfic, khwingedau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Kageyama finally gets the truth about what happened out of Hinata.
(I'm not sure if it actually counts under 'graphic' but uh, it's there anyway.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craziiwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziiwolf/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASS it's still the 24th in my timezone sHHHH 
> 
> I was so excited to do this, but it's pretty short still, it's always so much longer when you write it out by hand versus when you type it up LOL
> 
> Also I took some liberties with the AU and forgot about you retconning Ushijima to being controlled by the snakes so uh...just pretend there's some kind of deep rivalry between eagles and crows to fuel this kind of thing.

Hinata remembered vividly the day, the words whispered, while he laid broken and bleeding, his back muscles spasming in pain.

“Tell anyone, and you won’t be the only crow unable to fly.” and then a flap of wings, and eventually silence. 

He couldn’t move for hours, and when he finally pushed himself to a sitting position he saw them.

His wings. 

Discarded to the floor like they were nothing.

“I know a rock didn’t fall on you! Your wings were bigger than mine!” Kageyama angrily spat, “Just tell me the truth!” they could both feel the heat building on their backs.

“Stop! This is hurting both of us!”

“It hurts when you stand there and lie to my face!”

He forgot everything.

“It was  _ Ushijima! _ ” he screamed.

That was a lie. He just wanted his wings to stop burning, and some dark part of him wanted Kageyama to understand.

Kageyama froze, wings twitching with the urge to hunt down the person that had hurt his soulmate.

Hinata’s eyes went wide and he grabbed onto him desperately. “NO! Don’t go!” he held onto him like never before. “Please! He’ll _ kill _ you!”

Kageyama looked down at him and nodded slightly, hugging him. “I won’t leave you alone like this. I promise.” their wings warmed again, but in the healing way. He couldn’t rush off and leave Hinata so vulnerable. A crow unable to fly was a death sentence alone.

He failed him once, he wouldn’t again. He was going to stop fighting and setting back their progress for starters. It hurt Hinata so much more than it hurt him, and he knew it.

His grip tightened. “Let’s stop fighting until you’re healed, okay?” he said softly.

Hinata blinked, utterly confused at this turn of events but nodded.

And they did. It still took a long time, but his wings healed so much faster than before. If one of them started getting too upset, they walked away. The fights took three times as long, but they didn’t burn.

Hinata healed.

Kageyama become super clingy, trying to fit in every second of healing he could in each day.

They’d been told it’d take a year, but in a quarter of the time they were ahead. He had tiny, but fully formed wings again.

Kageyama was also fond of wrapping his wings around him fully like he couldn’t before, constantly. Hinata had been upset, but when he finally snapped at him…

“I’ll stop if you want me to…” he’d sounded so defeated.

“Why do you do it?”

“It makes me feel like I can protect you, block you from anyone that would hurt you.” his ears went pink and he looked away.

Hinata had started at him for a long time.

Eventually he realized Kageyama was feeling guilty, like he’d failed him, like it was his fault he got hurt.

He held back his objections for Kageyama’s peace of mind, he could deal with it until his wings grew too large for it to continue.

It still took a long time, but Hinata was fully healed after only nine months. The last weeks had been torture, so close yet so far from finally being able to fly again.

The moment he was cleared, he was up in the air in a flurry of feathers, Kageyama following with worry, but also brief delighted laughter.

He’d never take his wings for granted again.

But he’d forgotten something.

Kageyama didn’t.

“I’m glad we stopped fighting, I’m so happy I can fly again I could cry!”

“I’m glad too...I love you Hinata.” he murmured softly.

Hinata blushed, “I love you too you big idiot!”

That night Kageyama snuck out, taking flight to the north east.

To the eagles.

Hinata was healed, he could finally act on his suppressed feelings of rage.

 

\-----

 

“Kageyama Tobio.” Ushijima’s deep voice rang out. “Why are you here?”

Kageyama glared, wings beating steadily. “You hurt my soulmate.” 

Ushijima grinned ferally. “He told you the truth? Interesting…” apparently the shortie didn’t think he was serious.

Kageyama gained height to be at his eye level, the other eagles watching. “You must pay.”

“Why now? It’s been nearly a year.” he smirked, “Did he only just tell you? Did he not trust you?” he tried to dig in the knife.

Kageyama growled, “He trusts me just fine. It’s none of your business.” he would not give him any ammunition. 

“Very well, I suppose we’re done talking.” he spread his huge white wings.

Kageyama tensed, keeping his eyes on him. A mistake would cost him his life. He couldn’t afford that until Ushijima suffered.

With a beat of his powerful wings, Ushijima was airborne. “You will regret coming here.” he almost hoped he’d try to flee, but he wasn’t going to let him leave.

Most crows that went up against an eagle didn’t live to tell the tale, and that was if they outnumbered the eagle. None survived alone, especially not in the eagles den. Any wound would be met with swift retaliation by all the rest.

Kageyama knew all of this.

But nobody hurt his soulmate.

And so, they charged into battle.

 

\-----

 

Hinata woke with a grumble, his wings were itchy and so much bigger than he thought they were.”Kageyama, scratch my wings!” his whining was met with silence. “Kageyama?” he didn’t hear him moving around or breathing or anything. “Kageyama!” he bolted upright.

Ht tore up their house, looking frantically for some kind of sign.

_ “It was Ushijima! _ ” rang in his ears, half forgotten. 

“No…” he breathed, spinning to the window and looking out at the cloudless night. “He didn’t…” but he did, of course he did. He ran out the door, flapping up and trying to squeeze every ounce of speed from his wings. Maybe he could catch him, maybe it wasn’t too late. He used every speed trick he’d ever been taught or heard of, he had to stop him.

He flew over the border, flapping furiously, mentally resigning himself to the fact he was probably in their nest.

“Aaaaaaarrgggghh!” a scream of pain echoed into the night.

“No!” he breathed, trying to force himself to go impossibly faster. “No!” he flew through the nest unharassed.

“Aaaaaaaahh-” the next scream cut off.

“ _ KAGEYAMA! _ ” he burst into the center chamber.

The view was horrific.

Ushijima was in the middle, hovering and looking at the ground. In one hand was a black wing, with the most delicate blue highlights. He was also bleeding, a scratch across his face that would surely scar. As he watched, he tossed the bloody wing aside, and went back to an alcove, landing and tucking his red stained wings in.

“You were foolish to come here.” he vanished into the shadows.

Hinata finally looked down, seeing what he knew he would, Kageyama lying in a growing pool of blood, wingless stumps on his back. He dove down, landing in a flurry of black-blue feathers. “Kageyama!” he sobbed out, reaching down and rolling him on his side. “Don’t be dead. Please.” his voice echoed. “ _ Please… _ ”

“Why are you here Dumbass…”

“I woke up and you were gone and what were you thinking?”

He hummed slightly but didn’t answer.

“Idiot.” he muttered, shifting and lifting him slightly and starting to flap his wings, he had to get them out of there before the eagles got tired of waiting.

Kageyama gave a gasp of pain at the movement.

“I’m sorry.” he whined. “I have to. I’m not losing you.”

He barely got both of them in the air before the eagles started diving at them. They were easy targets, him so weak and carrying someone else, but he wasn’t going to give up.

He managed to get them out, somehow, but they quickly lost altitude, he spun upside down, wrapping his arms and wings around Kageyama, clutching him as tightly as he dared. They broke through the trees and he winced as he landed on the now fresh wounds on his back. But he was alive, and so was Kageyama.

Right?

The moan from the man in his arms relieved him. For a second.

“What were you thinking? I told you he’d kill you! How could you leave me like that?!” he demanded, still holding him close.

“I couldn’t let him get away with it!” he spat back, trying to struggle away. “You would’ve been fine.”

Hinata froze, coming to a realization. “You only wanted to heal me so you could go off, guilt free!” He yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

“That’s not true! I wanted you heal-”

“But after I told you, that’s all you cared about! I can’t believe you!” his back warmed but he didn’t notice.

“Of course I wanted to kick his ass!”

“You-you JACKASS! How fucking dare you!”

“He  _ hurt _ you!”

“Now he hurt you too!” the snarled.

“I don’t matter!”

“You don’t  _ matter?! _ ” 

“No--” he cut off with a scream as their wings finally ignited, the stubs not having been given the slightest chance to heal.

“Tobio!” he shrieked, “I’m sorry!” he had no idea what to do, the fire quickly died as anger was replaced with mind numbing terror.

Kageyama lay panting on the ground.

“I’m so sorry I should've waited to yell at you are you okay?!” he felt like crying as his hands hovered over his body, terrified to do anymore harm.

“‘M fine…”” he muttered, forcing himself to relax.

“Oh...just shut up and cuddle with me, you’ve lost too much blood.” he muttered, trying to make them comfortable. He sorta felt the draw to just wrapping your wings entirely around someone now, it did feel nice. 

He didn’t notice his favorite cloud of feathers missing from his shoulder, it was far too dark. He hadn’t even considered Ushijima would be that cruel, or have the time to, he seemed to have arrived barely too late.

The truth was, the battle had already been over when he woke up. Ushijima had more than enough time to pluck the feathers from his shoulder, each one agonizing pain, before he finally went for the wings.

Kageyama wouldn’t tell him until much later, just hiding his shoulder and refusing to let him touch it.

“I love you.” Kageyama hummed softly, nuzzling closer to his body heat as their wings finally started to glow.

“Shut up you big idiot, I’m still upset.” he muttered, pulling him closer and trying to keep an eyes out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata screamed as his wings turned white.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the line about not being the only crow unable to fly and I knew it had to be written okay? How on earth could I resist such a thing? Do you people know me at all? :P
> 
> BEFORE YOU SCREAM AT ME that last line is as canonical as you wish. I couldn't decide about killing Kageyama so I just kinda...threw that line in there for like 'he could be dead' but it could also end just before that and Hinata helps heal him and shit but I couldn't decide lol.


End file.
